


Муха на оке агнца

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько иное развитие эпизода 2х09 "4 Days Out". В оригинале они одну ночь без воды проводят в пустыне (кажется), у меня получилось три.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муха на оке агнца

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Varis).



– Потому что это кризис середины возраста, или как там его.

– Среднего возраста.

– Один хрен. Твоя жизнь типа как подходит к концу, и ты такой сидишь дома в депрессии и прочей фигне.

– Пятьдесят лет сложно охактеризовать как конец жизни, Джесси. При современном развитии медицины и технологий-

– Ну да, это только начало. Расцвет. Не знаю, думаю, я просто не хочу быть _таким_ , глубоким стариком, калекой. Как-то стремно думать, что я буду неспособен, знаете, позаботиться о себе. 

Кашель прорывается из груди Уолта, скручивающий, мучительный приступ. Проходит пара минут, прежде чем ему удается с ним справится.

Возникает пауза.

– Блин, мистер Уайт. Я не имел в виду-

– Все в порядке.

– Я хотел сказать, вот если ты парализован или с головой проблемы-

– _Все в порядке_ , Джесси.

_Просто заткнись уже_ , – думает Уолт. Извинение предполагает, что ему есть какое-то дело до мнения малообразованного джанки с улицы, что оно может задеть Уолта, предположение вопиюще наивное. Он раздражен, что парень не понимает этого. Однако есть и ощущение его, Уолта, полного интеллектуального превосходства, и вот это ощущение приятное.

– Иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить, а? – смешок. Но по тону чувствуется, что Джесси действительно смущен.

Уолт не отвечает.

Какое-то время они лежат молча, в темноте. Говорить на самом деле не о чем. Они сто раз уже обсудили свою ситуацию, и нового выхода пока что так и не появилось. Уолт уже сто раз уничижительно отозвался об интеллектуальных способностях Джесси и даже высказал предположение о прямой связи между употреблением наркотиков и его преступной рассеянности ( _прокурил все мозги, засранец?_ ). Пинкман сто раз огрызнулся. В конце концов они пришли к выводу, что придумать что-то ночью не получится, и лучше будет приступить к действиям на следующее утро. Но спать не так просто. Тревога (в слабой степени) и холод (в степени сильной) не дают уснуть. Уолт ворочается с боку на бок, пытается плотнее укутаться в два слоя пледов, глухо кашляет. Кашель не приносит облегчения ( _и не должен_ , напоминает он себе, эта зараза в его организме уже от своего не отступится), и тогда Уолт просто прерывисто вздыхает, пытаясь успокоить бунтующий желудок.

Так они начали разговаривать, вполголоса – потому что не могли спать. Не спать и не думать о возможном будущем в пустыне, без запасов воды и без помощи в районе десятков миль вокруг. Разговаривали о ерунде, говорил в основном Пинкман. Вспоминал какие-то случаи из жизни, передряги, из которых чудом спасался в последний момент, удачные аферы и анекдотичные байки про торчков. Уолт затруднялся определить, какие истории действительно происходили с Джесси, а какие относились к жанру народного эпоса ( _мертвая шлюха в машине копов? серьезно?_ ), да и по большому счету слушал вполуха. Мозг его все равно продолжал работать над решением их проблемы, на каком-то уровне сознания.

– Но вообще это бы все объяснило. 

Уолт скашивает взгляд вправо. Джесси моргает, в темноте блестят его глаза, и он никак не унимается.

– Вам тупо сорвало башню, и вот вы уже варите мет в пустыне и бегаете без штанов. Кризис среднего возраста.

– Почему тебя так заботят мои штаны? – Уолту становится даже любопытно.

– Блин, да потому что если по-честному, то вы мне теперь должны выплачивать моральную компенсацию. Причем пожизненную. Наблюдать старых пердунов в их потрясающе ужасном исподнем – такое удовольствие же должно как-то оплачиваться. Я хочу сказать, я не подписывался на это, в конце концов. Вы не упоминали стриптиз как часть рабочих обязанностей, окей? Срань господня, да я бы тогда мог больше зарабатывать в том клубе, маленьком, на юге города, где еще пидоры в костюмах морячков и шар блестящий из восьмидесятых на потолке и-

Уолт закрывает глаза и улыбается, устало. Мысль о Джесси, наряженном морячком и отплясывающем на сцене, и впрямь забавна.

– Эй, мистер Уайт.

Уолт открывает глаза. Джесси смотрит на него, он уже серьезен.

– Мы ведь выберемся отсюда, правда?

– Да. Да. Конечно, Джесси. Что за вопрос.

Он смотрит еще долго, потом кивает. Поворачивается и снова ложится на спину.

Через какое-то время засыпает, крепким сном, каким могут спать только молодые и здоровые люди. Грудная клетка размеренно поднимается и опускается.

Уолт смотрит в темноту.

Такая длинная ночь.

 

***

 

– Это все из-за вас.

Безаппеляционность тона заранее вызывает волну усталости и раздражения. Последние дни ему все труднее сдерживать гнев, и это объяснимо.

– Если бы вам не приспичило варить столько, мы уже были бы дома. Да что с вами такое, реально свихнулись из-за своего кризиса?

– У меня нет никакого кризиса среднего возраста, мы уже обсуждали это.

– Ага, нету. Вы как тот хрен, в кино со Спейси. Съехавший с катушек. Его жизнь, типа, никакая, реально тухлая, и он начинает всякую движуху. Открывает для себя вещества, трахает школьниц, все дела.

– Не трахает.

Джесси бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд, видимо, удивленный, что Уолт использовал нецензурное слово. Но Уолту все равно, он слишком устал.

– Он только собирается. Но не трахает, в итоге. Я видел этот фильм.

– Да без разницы. Как там у христиан, намерение равно действию? Типа, только подумал, а уже в аду. Так вот, мы с вами тоже уже в аду. За все хорошее, что успели сделать.

Похоже, Джесси не шутит. На лице, обычно таком открытом, сумрачная тень. Он осунулся за эти дни, глаза покрасневшие, кожа обожжена от долгого пребывания на открытом солнце.

– И если хотите знать мое мнение, тут горячо.

Молодой человек отводит взгляд в сторону, качает головой, и машинально покусывает пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы.

– Лучше б вы трахнули школьницу, мистер Уайт.

Есть брезгливость в голосе, но больше усталости.

– Или там, купили спортивную тачку.

Уолт чувствует гнев, старый знакомый гнев. Несмотря на вымотанность, волна злости вновь поднимается в нем, угрожая затопить все благоразумие. Но этот парень просто немыслим. _Как можно быть таким наивным, таким одноклеточным, неспособным заглянуть хотя на НА ШАГ вперед и предусмотреть последствия своих действий?Бесполезный, бессмысленный кусок дерьма._

– Спасибо за твои советы, – говорит он негромко. Джесси впивается в него взглядом, чувствуя подвох. Уолт принуждает губы расползтись в улыбке, буквально физически. Должно быть, оскал получается достаточно пугающим, потому что Джесси резко вдыхает, его ноздри и глаза чуть расширяются, он делает шаг назад, отступая от Уолта.

Прекрасно. Пожалуй, именно таким он Уолту и нравится. Испуганным.

– Но где были твои умные советы, – он медленно поднимается с раскладного стула и выпрямляется во весь рост. Расправляет плечи. Болезнь изрядно ослабила его, но он по-прежнему крупнее ( _опаснее_ ) чем Джесси. – Когда ты оставил ключи в зажигании?

Джесси моргает, отводит взгляд в сторону.

– Ты бесполезен, – жестко произносит Уолт, практически выплевывает слово.

В быстром, вскользь брошенном на него взгляде молодого человека Уолт замечает что-то. Боль? Отлично.

– Нет, ты не просто бесполезен. Все еще хуже. Ты _вреден_. Ты одна бракованная, дефективная деталь, способная погубить весь отлаженный механизм, ты гвоздь, из-за которого погиб целый город, хотя ты вряд ли оценишь метафору. Как лучше объяснить, чтобы ты понял? Есть счастливые талисманы, так? Вещи, приносящие удачу. Так вот ты _несчастливый_ талисман. Ты приносишь только беды.

Джесси открывает рот, собираясь сказать что-то, но так и не говорит. Его нижняя губа едва заметно подрагивает, а в светлых глазах, теперь Уолт это ясно видит, отражается страдание. Но его уже опьяняет ощущение власти, превосходства, он не может остановиться, когда можно морально добить самоуверенного, посредственного напарника, постоянно встревающего у него на пути.

– Когда мы умрем в этой пустыне, медленно и мучительно (а я могу гарантировать, что это будет мучительно, смерть от обезвоживания довольно неприятная штука, знаешь), так вот когда наши тела будут уже разлагаться в душном пространстве нашего ставшим маленьким склепом дома на колесах, думаешь, кто-то обнаружит нас тогда? Нет. Никто нас не обнаружит. А знаешь, почему нас никто не обнаружит? Потому что я _позаботился_ о том, чтобы нас никто не обнаружил. Я _продумал_ это, заранее. Я выбрал место в пустыне, где никто, ни единая живая душа, не побеспокоит нас. Это был отличный план, отличный. Но ты, ты внес хаос в мой план. Ты внес опасность своим непредсказуемым поведением, увеличил энтропию и вероятность катастрофы, уж прости за непонятные слова. Представляет ли опасность варка мета в пустыне? Нет, если подойти к этому процессу с умом. Опасность чего-то определяется не тем, стоит это делать или нет, а тем, правильно ты это делаешь или неправильно. А ты бы легко мог прикончить себя и дома в ванной, не так ли, Джесси? Просто подскользнувшись на плитке, с твоим-то талантом.

Уолт мог бы продолжать и продолжать, но он запыхался, дыхание перехватывает, он надсадно откашливается. Выслушав тираду, Джесси молчит. Переступает с ноги на ногу. Качает головой как будто в неверии, пинает песок. Уолт не дожидается ответа и собирается уже уходить внутрь вагончика, когда Джесси подает голос, неохотно.

– Знаете что? 

Уолт ждет.

– Ебитесь вы конем, мистер Уайт. Вы и ваш отлаженный механизм.

Высказавшись таким образом, он отходит в сторону и садится на второй стул. _«Классический аргумент Пинкмана»_ , – думает Уолт, и ему становится смешно. Хочется смеяться над своим безумием в голос. С кем он спорит, с нерадивым учеником? С двоечником, который на его занятиях уделял больше внимания девчонкам и рисованию дурацких карикатур? Злость уходит, появляется легкая досада на себя. У парня настоящий талант выводить его из равновесия. Он поднимает очки и трет переносицу. Снова опускает, смотрит на соседа. Джесси долго молчит, потом наконец ловит взгляд Уолта и говорит – безэмоционально, сухо, констатация факта:

– Вы сказали, что мы не умрем здесь. 

_«Прости»_ – первое, что хочется сказать Уолту, срабатывает какой-то застарелый инерционный механизм сожаления. Но он останавливает себя, удерживает от такой глупости. Сожаление? Он ни о чем не сожалеет. Разве что о той степени доверия, которую Джесси все еще питает к нему, загадочным образом. Наивное дитя, святая простота. Он много кому чего говорил и обещал, но только Джесси Пинкман после всей лжи продолжает ему верить. И это доверие обезоруживает Уолта, все еще. И ощущение безоружности ему не нравится. Он вздыхает и делает новую попытку:

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, что жизнь не такая простая штука, Джесси. Иногда... иногда надо приложить усилия, чтобы получить нужный результат. Ничто не дается в мире просто так, понимаешь?

Джесси смотрит на него так, что легко можно понять, что большего дерьма он в жизни не слышал.

– Чтобы выбраться отсюда, надо приложить усилия. А ты пока что был не очень хорошим помощником, если можно так выразиться, – заканчивает Уолт. Выжидает. Джесси молчит.

– Возможно, пришло время быть более... конструктивным.

Концепция конструктивности тоже не вызывает отклика у Джесси.

Уолту порядком надоедает односторонняя беседа, он идет проверять генератор. Не то чтобы с ним могло произойти что-то новое за это время, но делать все равно нечего. Когда он проходит обратно (садящееся солнце красит все в розовый, температура падает), Пинкман по-прежнему сидит на старом месте, руки скрещены на груди. Когда он внезапно подает голос, Уолт чуть не вздрагивает.

– Вы сказали, что я виноват в хаосе. Что я вношу, типа, неопределенность.

Уолт ждет продолжения, удивленный. Джесси явно некомфортно, каждая фраза дается ему с трудом, как плод долгих размышлений.

– Но хаос же не обязательно плохо. Он означает больше... вариантов. Просто увеличивает количество возможностей. И хороших, и плохих. Ведь так?

Он заглядывает в глаза Уолта. Ищет ответа, который учитель не желает давать. Больше всего сейчас он похож на потерянного щенка, и Уолт медлит, ничего не говорит. В конце концов Джесси качает головой, признавая поражение.

– Я не знаю. Может, это все провидение.

Уолт не уверен, что правильно расслышал его бормотание.

– Ты о чем?

– Карма. Вся эта хуйня. Расплата.

Уолт обдумывает неожиданную версию. Потом говорит, осторожно:

– Возможно, мы делаем плохие вещи. Но мы руководствуемся самыми лучшими намерениями. Все это ради благой цели.

Долгая пауза.

– Моя тетя говорила, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога прямиком в ад.

В медленно спускающейся на долину темноте его глаза кажутся почти слишком яркими, болезненно яркими. Как электрические звезды. Уолт трясет головой, прогоняя нелепое сравнение. Должно быть, это уже сказывается дегидратация, мозг выдает чистый абсурд.

– Я просто пытаюсь быть полезным, мистер Уайт, – говорит наконец Джесси, и утверждение звучит как просьба. И как признание.

 

Когда его снова бьет дрожь от пробирающего до костей холода, он старается не кашлять, чтобы не разбудить только что забывшегося тяжелым сном Джесси. Он смотрит в черный потолок вагончика, и сквозь пелену тумана, накрывающего сознание, приходит мысль о кроваво-красных лепестках, лепестках роз.

 

***

 

Раскаленный огненный шар скрывается где-то за горами на горизонте, возможно, зарывается прямо в холодный песок, где потом медленно остывает. 

Зрелище грандиозное. Красно-фиолетовые облака подсвечены золотом, королевские цвета.

Но Уолтеру Уайту не до природных красот, он согнут в три погибели, упершись коленями в твердую, сухую землю, черный силуэт на закате дня. Приступ кашля застиг его в вагончике, пришлось ретироваться наружу (он не хотел бы заблевать их единственное пристанище) и теперь в голове его нет ни одной мысли, кроме _пусть это прекратится боже пожалуйста_.

Он боится опять потерять сознание.

Наконец, спустя вечность, спазмы прекращаются. Уолт прикасается дрожащей рукой к губам, вытирает их. Смотрит на пальцы. Кровь.

Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль _хорошо, что Джесси не видит_.

Мелькает и уходит, смысла в ней не больше, чем в прятании головы в песок. Наблюдает Джесси процесс его упадка или не наблюдает, факта это не изменит. Скоро он будет мертв, и совсем не обязательно от обезвоживания. Возможно, рак доберется до него еще раньше, жадный преследователь, никогда не знающий покоя.

Уолт делает глубокий вдох и медленно, с трудом, поднимается с колен. Стоит, покачиваясь, пытаясь справиться с сильным головокружением. Когда он переводит взгляд с земли на уровень горизонта, то не верит своим глазам.

Это ванна.

Стандартная белая ванна, возможно, керамическая или акриловая. Ванна, место которой обычно в ванной комнате. Но только вот эта посреди пустыни.

Зрелище само по себе необычное, но есть еще одна деталь, добавляющая сюрреалистичности происходящему. Эта деталь – Джесси Пинкман, находящийся в упомянутой ванне. Пинкман, и еще лепестки роз.

Уолт моргает, но видение не исчезает. Пинкман замечает его, и лицо его озаряется широкой улыбкой, которой Уолт никогда не видел – в обычной жизни. Подлинная, чистая радость. В этот момент он прекрасен. И, кажется, обнажен.

Уолт подходит ближе, нетвердым шагом. Хочет сказать что-нибудь, но получается не сразу. Наконец язык ему подчиняется.

– Боже. Ну и картина, – выдыхает он.

– _Кафкианская_ , а? – голубые глаза Джесси сияют.

Уолт смотрит неверяще. Но молодой человек перед ним выглядит вполне реальным. Мокрая кожа блестит в заходящем солнце. К ноге, торчащей из воды, прилип один лепесток.

– Что... Что ты тут делаешь?

Не самый адекватный вопрос, но ничего лучше он не придумал.

– Думаю, я был грязным.

Как будто пошлости в его внешнем виде и без того не достаточно, Джесси игриво закусывает губу. Покачивает голым коленом.

– Очень грязным.

Ноги подкашиваются, и Уолт неуклюже опускается в сухую траву, придерживаясь за край ванны. Его пальцы оставляют отпечатки на белой скользкой поверхности.

Столько воды. Тут литров двести, не меньше. Он прислоняется лбом к холодному краю.

Но когда он снова поднимает голову, воды уже нет. Лепестков тоже. Вместо воды ванна заполнена до краев голубым метом. Джесси рассматривает кристаллы с интересом.

– Жадность. Всегда жадность, Уолтер, – в его голосе восхищение, как будто он говорит о какой-то очень специфической добродетели.

Он склоняет голову набок.

– Почему ты хочешь всё?

_Всё **что**?_ – хочет спросить Уолт, но голосовые связки опять не повинуются. Это не страшно, ему не очень и хочется разговаривать. Хочется просто посидеть здесь, отдохнуть. Он так устал.

И они сидят, некоторое время, а потом, как по команде, одновременно смотрят на небо. И Уолт понимает, что солнце не двигается, закат застыл. Солнце зависло на одном месте, почти касаясь низом диска края гор.

– Не так много времени, ты же знаешь.

Во рту у Джесси уже откуда-то взялся чупа-чупс, поэтому слова получаются не очень разборчивыми. Он вынимает леденец и прищуривается на закат.

– Солнце не будет двигаться, пока кто-то не умрет.

В обычных обстоятельствах Уолт не принимал бы все утверждения Джесси на веру, но сейчас он – шестым чувством, не иначе, – знает то же самое. Он говорит правду.

– Что такое удача? Благосклонность богов. Но боги ничего не дают просто так, Уолт. Ты все верно сказал.

Да. Но Уолт был бы рад ошибаться.

– Баш на баш.

Как во сне, он смотрит, как Джесси снимает последний мокрый лепесток с плеча и прилепляет его себе на лоб. Улыбается.

_Это называется жертвоприношение. Традиция старая, как сам мир._

Уолт закрывает лицо ладонями.

– Эй, мистер Уайт.

Уолт не реагирует.

– Йо!

От повышенного, раздраженного тона он приходит в себя, оборачивается. Джесси нахмурен, брови сведены в жесткую линию. 

– С кем это вы разговариваете?

И он одет. Никакой ванны поблизости нет. Внезапно Уолт ощущает неимоверное облегчение, но ноги словно ватные, руки тоже плохо слушаются.

– Эй, вы как вообще? – Джесси помогает ему подняться с колен, заглядывает в лицо. Его запавшие глаза изучают Уолта.

– Джесси, послушай, – Уолт берет его за предплечье, Джесси с подозрением косится на руку, но не отодвигается. – Я бы... Независимо от... Любой ситуации, я никогда... Даже если – ты должен знать!

Он понимает, что несет сбивчивый бред, но нужно сказать все сейчас. Нужно найти слова.

Уолт отпускает рукав и сгибается, опирается рукой на собственное колено. Смотря в измятую траву под ногами, он говорит:

– Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда.

Пауза. Когда он наконец рискует посмотреть на Джесси, тот таращится на него, потом закатывает глаза.

– Вы что, насмотрелись гангстерских фильмов?

Он качает головой, неверящий смешок, потом говорит:

– Вы не дон Корлеоне, знаете? Просто учитель химии.

И он похлопывает Уолта по плечу, осторожно. Жалость? Жалость _Джесси_ невыносима для Уолта. Он стискивает зубы.

Ему как будто хочется плакать (или это опять тошнота?). Но глаза сухие, совершенно сухие. По ощущениям в них полно песка.

Он хочет сказать Джесси, что все будет хорошо. Что он что-нибудь придумает. Но слова не даются, застряли где-то в горле и давят.

Джесси смотрит на него, и на доли секунды Уолт исполняется уверенности, что каким-то мистическим образом Джесси и так все понимает. И он знает куда больше, чем даже сам Уолт. Но миг проходит, и на лице Джесси снова обычная тревога, смешанная с настороженностью. Он протягивает Уолту руку.

– Пойдемте внутрь, вы что-то совсем хуево выглядите.

Рука теплая. Надежная рука, чтобы держаться за нее. И Уолт держится, всю дорогу.

 

 

_Когда сын достиг того, чтобы разделить усердие с ним, [Ибрахим] сказал: «О сын мой! Воистину, я видел во сне, что я приношу тебя в жертву с закланием. Что думаешь ты [об этом]?» Сын ответил: «О отец мой! Поступай так, как тебе велено. Если так будет угодно Аллаху, ты найдешь меня терпеливым»._


End file.
